Eyrian Empire
A major political unit on the World of Greyhawke. It is the major point of contact with Earth, The Gate between the two is located there. The United States signed the Lost Persons Treaty with this political entity. Jerlane, a male half phoenix is the Ambassador to the United States. Marcus Marbie is the United States Ambassador to the Empire. The Dominion of Canada has opened formal relations with the Eyrian Empire, in spite of the only gate being in the United States. HIH Catherine Elsoria Ivanovan is the Eyrian Ambassador to Canada. (Bureau Note: Once the issue was explained in words simple enough for politicians to understand they want nothing to do with gates. Gooood.) Things Known A Gazetteer of the Empire was supplied by Julian. The following is stated: *The Empire is an absolute monarchy under the Rule of the Most High and Holy Tesral, Emperor of Eyrie, god of Justice. He is a Phoenix. *The empire consists of 22 kingdoms. *The Empire has little law. The accompanying Law book is more of a pamphlet. It is explained that most law is local, and must adhere to Eyrian Metalaw. *Literacy is common, they have printing presses and a decent distribution. *Magic is more common. It replaces technology in many aspects. The magic level is several orders of magnitude greater than that of Earth. (Results of investigation, conversation, and examination of Greyhawken magical artifacts.) Such articles as massive flying sailing ships are to be found. *"Gods" are common. These beings posses an innate magic called "primal" that allows to to flaunt physical law and violate casualty, altering reality at will. They range over a wide band of possible power levels. Observed being Julian, who had no problem co-existing on Earth, and Coran who caused a world wide breakout event (The Healing Wave) simply by standing there. Julian was noted as regenerating lost limbs, removing mass magical curses (The Rats) and raising the dead, all with a simple expression of will. He was noted as a minor god. Bureau Policy:' Avoid "gods". This cannot end well. Imperial Departments The Emperor *'Emperor:' The Most High and Holy Tesral the Justice Giver -- Is Responsible. Eyrie is a absolute monarchy. There is no check on the power of the Emperor save the checks he places on himself. Tesral abides by the rule of law by choice. *'Personal Servants:' Several and Sundry -- Those in a state of continual sacrifice to the god. Personal servanthood does not grant governmental authority. It doesn't even grant clerical authority. Some Personal Servants do serve in these capacities. *'Priests:' Namara of Tesral, Matriarch of the Order -- The holy hierarchy is separate from the secular one. Tesral makes a firm point about this. The Judges of Tesral will Judge civil disputes when asked (You can also take a civil dispute ot the Magistrates Court). They have no authority over criminal matters. A Magistrate can ask advice of whom they will. Armed Forces *'Knight Commander:' The Most high and Holy Coran the Golden -- This is less a position of authority than a first among equals and position of respect. The Knight Commander does direct Knights to the locations they are needed if not already there. The major work of the Department is seeing to the maintenance of the Knights. Distributing pay, assigning Horses and Knighthawkes as required. *'Knight of Eyrie:' Several and Sundry -- A select group of ultra-competent persons that Tesral has appointed to aid and defend the Empire. A Knight is strictly volunteer, and serves for life, no matter how long that life might be, and it can be very long. A Knight is second to Tesral himself in authority within the Empire. They speak with his voice and act with his will. In matters of law they can act as judge and executioner. They can call upon the resources of the Empire for whatever they deem necessary, and for personal reasons as well. *'Commander of the Armies:' His Holiness Richard P. Hanson -- Overall command of the armed forces. Analogous to the Chief of Staff, but the Commander has no direct authority over any single branch. *'Lord Marshal of the Army:' Dom Brackken KoE -- Direct command of all land and troop based aerial forces. *'Lord Admiral of the Navy:' Iliros Rindin Elsoria KoE -- Direct command over all vessels either water or air. *'Commander of the Guard:' Melodia Farnen KoE -- Commander of the Imperial Guard. 1st and 2nd legion are the Imperial Guard responsible for guarding the Palace at Woodmanor, Eyrie Keep, and the Embassies of the Empire (They can be seen in Washington DC in full uniform, armor even). Due to this duty they are spread out to some degree. All guardsmen are senior NCOs of the regular armed forces. The Consort *'Empress:' Sabrina '' -- The position carries great social responsibility as the Empress is looked to in matters of social grace and behavior. It carries no political power, outside of advising her Husband.. The Empress is expected to manage the Household. *'Consort:' ''Several and Sundry -- One of Tesral's family male or female. Individuals may or many not have a place in the government. *'Imperial Steward:' Lorelei -- Directly under the Empress; the Steward is the overall manager of the vast Woodmanor Estate. They are responsible for the shops of convenience in the palace proper and the hiring of the craftsmen and shopkeepers and to what trades are in the shops. *'Concubines:' Several and Sundry -- Female or male. Concubines are the servants of the Imperial household. It is considered an honorable and important post that is willingly taken. Concubines are not slaves. More often than not they are noble daughters and sons of the various Royal Courts. They take the place of Lords and Ladies of waiting found in Royal Courts. *'Lord Master of the Horse:' Lord Sir Richard Goddham -- The most prestigious of the Household posts after Steward. The Master of the Horse is responsible for anything you ride or anything that would be pulled and the care and feeding thereof. The Imperial stables, the carriages, the farriers all fall under this post. *'Lord Master of the Kennels:' Ladimar Bourn -- In charge of the dogs. Tesral keeps sight hounds mostly as a display. He hunts from the air and does not employ beaters. The hounds are exercised with hunts on the ground. Richard Hanson or Coran are the usual hosts of such entertainments. *'Lord Chamberlain of the Palace:' Maria Contenda Galios -- Second only to the Steward the Chamberlain takes care of anything inside. They change all the linens, see to the laundry, feed the vast hoard that sits to table daily, sees the halls and furnishings are clean and in good repair. They are also in change of the bathhouses. The only place they are not in charge is the Imperial Household itself which is handled by the Concubines. *'Lord Master of the Mews:' Her Holiness Taqui -- The person in charge of the birds. A fairly prestigious position. They handle the care, breeding and training of all the hawks at the Palace. This includes the huge Fire Falcons or Knighthawks assigned to the Knights of Eyrie. As these birds are sentient the job can get interesting at times.. *'Lord Archivist & Curator:' Araman Renavar Tilwar -- In charge of the Household archives and records. Also sees to the maintenance of collections from the Museum to the library, which is considered separate from the official records. Collections includes the menagerie as well. There is a large and varied staff along with the position. *'Privy Purse:' Carrie Lanaren -- The treasurer and accountant for the Household. The Privy Purse manages the Household budget as set by the Imperial Treasurer. They are responsible for all accounts dealing with the Imperial Household. *'Lord Master of the Hunt:' His Holiness Kiree -- The Huntmaster sees to the maintenance of the prey animals on the Imperial hunting grounds. They issue kill tickets and collect the fees from the general public that wishes to hunt. It is their job to see to the successful breeding and health of those animals so that sufficient numbers exist to provide food and sport for those that choose to hunt. However not so great a numbers that the carrying capacity of the land is exceeded. *'Lord Master of Entertainments:' William Shakespeare -- This person sees to the hiring of all entertainers at the palace. Musicians, players, jongoleers and so forth. they are called on to set forth entertainments usually two a month, more during court season. They schedule the incidental music; near constant, and the orchestras for balls; about once a month. *'Lord Keeper of the Grounds:' Dalia Forswith -- responsible for the maintaining of the flora on the Imperial estates. Also seeing that the leaching fields and wetlands are in good repair and working correctly. Ministers of the Council *'Imperial Chancellor:' Warder -- The man responsible. The chancellor is Tesral's right hand man. He knows more about the Empire and how it works than any other person in the Empire. *'Imperial Minister of State:' Aloria Kalayn Elsoria -- In charge of the department that handles relations with foreign governments be they friendly or hostile. They deal with the Ambassadors The Minister of State is also responsible for the Imperial Post. The Post Coaches, the Post Inn system and associated enterprises. The Empire does not breed the horses but buys from studs that meet the proper criteria. Post Inns must meet certain standards but again are privately owned. The horses and carriages are Imperial property. *'Imperial Minister of the Treasury:' Weasel -- Manages the money of the Empire. Handles the mint and distribution of coin as required. Also they handle pulling in worn coinage and issuing new. *'Imperial Minister of Justice:' Padric Sherdon -- Sees to the appointment and stationing of the Imperial Magistrates that handle all criminal law in the Empire. They keep records on all local law to make sure it is not at odds with the principles of Imperial Justice. *'Commander of the Armed Forces' -- as above. *'Imperial Minister of Banking:' '' Lord Tobas Gettlecorn'' -- A service to the Empire. The Minister of Banking runs the Imperial Banking system. They own no banks, but certify the capital and practices of such private banks as are willing to work within the system. There is no requirement to do so, but being an Imperial Bank is good for your bottom line, and not being an Imperial Bank is bad for it. *'Imperial Minster of Records:' Araman Renavar Tilwar -- They keep all official records within the empire. They keep duplicates of the records of all Ministries and of all the Kingdoms. *'Imperial Surgeon General:' His holiness Julian Valaion -- Looks to the health of the Empire as a whole, finds sources of disease and snuffs them out. *'Imperial Wizard:' Myatan -- Practices and advises as required on matters Arcane. *'Imperial Witch:' Crystal -- Practices and advises as required on matters Craft. *'Imperial Minister of Education:' Hypathia Golopolous -- Education is one of the founding principles of the Empire. Tesral insists that any Minister that serves this Ministry is themselves a teacher. *'Minister of the Imperial System:' Robin Waterman -- The oft mentioned orphanages and the schools that serve them need someone to run the whole thing. This would be that office. Again it is much preferred that someone from out of the system run it. *'Lord Mayor of Woodmanor:' Sir Thomas Melorn Cavaendish -- Governs the City of Woodmanor and Quayside. An Imperial Estate *'The Kings:' Rule their various nations. *'The Imperial Dukes:' Rule their various Duchies, considered separate from the Kingdoms. Imperial Law The exact nature of the law will vary from State to State within the Empire. Below are the general guidelines under which all law must work. Local and Kingdom law can never be more severe than Imperial Law. Most localities do well with the short pamphlet that is Imperial law with a few additions for local flavor. Legal rights include a swift trial by Magistrate and an assuming of innocence. A right to counsel is not given, but the Magistrate will advise the accused in their favor if required. All Magistrates are Imperial Appointees. They are above local politics and local favor. Attempting to pressure one will get you attention from the Emperor himself, and not favorable attention. The Courts are entirely run at the Imperial level, even in cases of local law. Trial is on the Solomonic model. Judges do not accuse they judge. The prosecutor must prove the case. Magic will be used, if required, to find the truth. Punishments are famously uncaring of your station in life. In no case do you find circumstances where one class is put to death one way and another put to death in another. If bonding is what you get, that is what you get, pauper or prince. There are two levels of appeal. The Judges of Propriety will examine the case for proper procedure and fact. If they find flaw in either argument the case is sent to the Emperor for his judgment. If they find no flaw the case is retired. A party can demand redress by the Emperor, but it is bad idea if you are simply delaying for time. Lawyers are available in two flavors. Advocates that argue cases, and Clerks of Law that do legal paperwork such as wills and contracts. The Eyrian Empire has no prisons. Those crimes that in some places would be punished with imprisonment are "bonded" that is the convicted is made a bonded slave for the duration of their sentence and sold as such on the market. False accusations usually result in the accuser suffering a like punishment or a complementary punishment. Famously a false accuser in a rape case will be raped. Accusing someone of theft will mean you have to pay them and so forth. This not in the case of honest mistakes but for cases of malice. Death is usually delivered by hanging. Exact method will vary from place to place. The "humanness" of death is not a factor. Some Kingdoms behead, some garrote. Magic used in a capital crime results in being burned to death. Eyrie has the unusual punishment of "Pain of Death". The convicted is killed in some drawn out and painful manner, usually impaling, and raised from the dead. This is employed where the victim of a murder is recovered, but the method or circumstances of the murder are considered cruel. In most cases if the victim of a murder is recovered Death is not used. In civil disputes one has the option of the Courts or the Judges of Tesral. The Court will have the weigh of law. The Judge of Tesral, a priest will have the weight of binding oath. Either has advantages and disadvantages. Criminal Law Murder Penalty: Death or lesser punishment depending on circumstances Social View: All killing is not murder. If both parties draw weapons it is considered a fair fight. Weapons are not restricted by class. Wearing heavy armor in the street will get you looked at but is not illegal. You can arm yourself to the full extent of your resources. Kidnapping, imprisonment, violation of will Penalty: Aggravated Death or lessor punishment. Social View: A serious crime and one never approved of. The definition includes magical charms or psionic domination. These are considered much more harshly that "mere" physical restraint. Kidnapping might get you hung. Charms can get you burned. Assault Penalty: Fines or bonding Social View: This falls under the same view as killing. Tit for tat is considered fair due. Battery Penalty: Fines or bonding Social View: This falls under the same view as killing. Tit for tat is considered fair due. Sexual assault Penalty: Sexual mutilation Social View: The law makes no difference for men or women, ether can suffer it or be punished for it. Theft Penalty: Fines or bonding. Social View: Theft is taken seriously. You will get more social backlash from being a thief than from being a killer. No type of thief is seen as preferable to any other. Stealing is stealing. As entry to the moneyed classes is not restricted by any law, only by the ambition of the individual, you don't have any Robin Hoods. The Empire has a robust and influential middle class. "The poor" have opportunity and people recognize this. The truly unfortunate can get a hand up either private charity or various churches. Fraud Penalty: Fines and bonding. Social View: See above. Identity (Forgery) Penalty: Fines and bonding Social View: See above Magic Magic itself is not an issue. Harm done with magic is another matter. The aggravated death occasionally mentioned is the punishment on top of the crime for doing it with magic. Burning at the stake, or more accurately roasting alive is the usual "aggravation". Criminal magicians are the most often polymorphed in the cases of bonding. This is done to keep them from using magic during the period of bonding. Useful animals such as horses is the usual punishment. Such beasts are clearly and indelibly marked so as not to be mistaken for common livestock. Real Property: Trespass Penalty: Fines or bonding Social View: This is considered on a "show the harm" basis. Merely standing on someone's land is not considered a crime. Most kingdoms recognize a "right of passage" as long as the passer stays to roads and trails. If there is not a fence or the fence has a stile the right of passage is assumed. Redress is limited to telling the trespasser to leave. Entering a building or house without leave or an area clearly marked as not having free passage is another matter. Real Property: Damage or Destruction of Penalty: Restitution and or bonding. Social View: This is considered the same as taking the property. Moral (Blue Laws) Drugs No drugs have a blanket prohibition. The law considers you are your own best judge and using harmful drugs carries its own punishment. Harming someone else while under the influence of drugs is a matter of criminal law and will be pursued as such. Specialized laws do not exist for each and every circumstance. Moral (Blue Laws) Sex There are no laws that deal with consensual sex. Age of majority is 14, for Humans. The law recognizes that different species mature at different rates. Adultery is a civil/religious matter. Corruption (Bribes, official lawbreaking) Penalty: Death or lessor punishment. Social View: Corruption is dealt with harshly with punishments up to and including getting eaten alive. As most civil officials are orphans raised in the system it is seen as a crime against one's family as much as a breach of the peace. Civil Obedience As long as you don't cause other trouble or damage anything, no one really cares. So standing around saying "Tesral is a fink" will generally get you ignored. Destroying propriety is another crime. Blocking free passage could get you assaulted and battered, without redress. Treason Penalty: Aggravated Death, or lessor punishment. Social View: Sometimes this will be communed to something lighter. If the person is an official, never. Tesral has funny views on this. He does not see the matter as black and white. The average subject does not swear any oaths to the crown. They are not considered the property of the crown simply by being in the country. Such a person is most likely to be kicked out. However anyone that has sworn an oath is treated harshly. Civil Law Marriage There is no civil law dealing with marriage exclusively, it is considered another contact. Who may marry whom and how many is a matter for the people getting married to decide. There are dozens of marriage customs and practices throughout the Empire. Religion Eyrie has a multitude of religions. The law holds the Church responsible for the actions of a god. If a god does damage or otherwise breaks the law the Church is fined. Churches get no break on taxes for being Churches. The only way for a religion to become illegal is if it requires unwilling sentient sacrifice or the breaking of laws as a tenant of the religion. Inheritance Other than legal Wills must be challenged to be overturned there is no law as to who may or must inherit what. A registered Will is considered a legally binding document and is extremely difficult to get overturned. Malice or madness are about the only things that will change one. Property rights If you own it it is yours. There are no taxes on land. Personal Rights No person can be born a slave in Eyrie. All Freeman have rights of self determination. They may speak their minds, acquire an education (offered free by the Empire), serve in the armed forces, own land, marry as they choose, and carry arms. Slavery, indentured servitude Bonded slaves have the rights of Freemen except for the freedom to move and choose their own work. Indentures are permissible for no more than seven years for the purpose of learning a trade. Slavery exists in some Kingdoms, but is heavily taxed. Slaves are more expensive to keep than freemen are to hire. Trade Trade cannot be restricted between the Kingdoms. While the Empire might advise about trade with other nations, it has not embargoed any nation in memory. The Imperial Banking system is a method of vetting private banks as meeting certain criteria of solvency and banking practice. There are no government run banks. Contract Contracts are binding if registered with the Imperial Courts. Most business is done on the handshake and good word. However if a written agreement is wished it will be duly noted and stamped for the proper fees. This does give you more leverage if a dispute comes up. War The Empire has the peculiar practice of "Private War". A formalized feud between persons or families. No one can be included who doesn't wish to be (As long as they stay out of it), and no person can be added to the roster after the war has begun. When a war is declared (in court) the declared on party has the right to refuse war, that ends it. Should both parties agree to the war the list of participants is drawn up. From that day until peace is declared all participants on either side can be killed by those on the other side without fear of legal reprisal. Getting innocents in it or collateral damage will bring down the wrath of the Empire. It is not a popular method of solving disputes. A Private War has not been declared in 800 years. Most people, even lawyers are unaware of the practice. Gazetteer Ainadorlintaur Ruler: The Most High and Holy Patriarch Tommie Lanaren Elisoria KoE -- male Sulnarquendi Government: Patriarchy Capital: Caleborleen Racial Mix: Elf, Centaur, Human, Leoman Primary Religions: Vala, Other Languages: Quenya, Greek Legal Quirks: The laws of land ownership are set in the Elven fashion where good stewardship of the land is considered a prerequisite to further land rights. Cities, Towns, and Major Landmarks: Caleborleen-- Located in and around the Great Mother Tree Dragonsmeet --'' The clanhouse of Sharla. ''The Lakelands -- An area shared with Janorda these large lakes cover vast areas of the forest. Maltaarano -- Village of half Centaurs, location of the Healer's School The Mother Tree-- A tree a mile high and three miles wide. The site of Caleborleen. The tree that gave rise to the entire forest after its destruction in the Great Holocaust 90,000 years ago. Wingsfall -- A village in the mixed style. It is noted for the large number of Avians and half Avians that have settled there. Noted Persons: Sharla the Imperial Consort and Patron of the Leomans keeps her home here. Julian, the Eyrian Surgeon General and Patron of Healers also makes his home here in Maltaarano. Other: This country is the site of the Elven Patriarchy, the Seelie Court. This is the center of culture for the Elven universe. Airilan Ruler: King Jenna "The Just" Airilan -- male half Avaiard Government: Monarchy Capital: Jewel Racial Mix: Human, other Primary Religions: none primary, many practiced. Languages: Arilaner, Quenya Legal Quirks: Changing a brand, fouling a well, or cutting fences are capital offenses. Cities, Towns, and Major Landmarks: Arilan City -- Port on Bottle Lake Scotsdale -- Imperial Duchy New Murica -- Fine instrument manufacturing. Bottle Lake -- A lake created by the world's biggest decanter of endless water...that has no cap. It is "lost" in the depths of the lake. Everyone knows it is there. Wall Road -- Foundations of the ancient border wall of the Desolation of the Dark Lord, an artifact of the centuries long war with The Domains. Noted Persons: Suszan McDonald -- Duchess of Scotsdale Other: the sub-race of Human called Arilaners comes from this area. They are marked by height and build, having the proportions of normal Humans, but being on average 12 inches taller. Blonds and redheads are common as are green, blue, or golden eyes. Altanis Ruler: Queen Winnferd Cordanton -- female Human Government: Monarchy Capital: Racial Mix: Human, Other Primary Religions: Languages: Altanin, Quenya Legal Quirks: Cities, Towns, and Major Landmarks: Noted Persons: Other: Bronzeload Ruler: Master of Masters Weston Sureblade -- male Gnome Government: Monarchy Capital: Fallendemwasser Racial Mix: Gnome, Human Primary Religions: None primary Languages: Gnomish, Quenya Legal Quirks: No person that lacks a trade can hold any political position, be it Mayor or dog catcher. The higher the position the higher your trade ranking must be. Cities, Towns, and Major Landmarks: Fallendemwasser -- A long and steep cascade on the Cordin River. This location has been fully developed for the power it provides. Shops line both sides of the river and the town has built up around them. Noted Persons: Other: It has been noted that no Gnome has even ruled at the national level. That is no longer true. Bronzeload is the closest thing to a Gnomish nation as might exist. They are being watched. Cotburg Ruler: Kizar Albert Vic X -- male Human Government: Monarchy Capital: Cotsburk Racial Mix: Human, Other Primary Religions: Orgy gods, Eyrian gods Languages: Germanic, Greek, Quenya Legal Quirks: Standard Eyrian Law Cities, Towns, and Major Landmarks: Winslan: The Iron City. A heavy suppler of iron and steel to just about everyone. Heigan River: The main flow from the Hag Sea. Noted Persons: Other: Cotburk was heavily damaged in the Undying Wars. Its territory was much reduced. Cotburkers are known for an attitude of being in the Empire by not of the Empire, a love-hate relationship. They are the sole Kingdom not contiguous with the rest of the Empire. Dellis Ruler: Queen Sarah II -- female Human Government: Monarchy Capital: Racial Mix: Primary Religions: Languages: Legal Quirks: Cities, Towns, and Major Landmarks: Noted Persons: ' '''Other: ' Duantin '''Ruler: King Gregory -- male Aviard Government: Monarchy Capital: Racial Mix: Primary Religions: Languages: Legal Quirks: Cities, Towns, and Major Landmarks: ''' '''Noted Persons: Other: Estivan Ruler: King Droum Yaneson -- male Human Government: Monarchy Capital: Racial Mix: Primary Religions: Languages: Legal Quirks: Cities, Towns, and Major Landmarks: Noted Persons: Other: Eyrie Ruler: Patriarch Endarin Elsoria KoE -- male half Phoenix Government: Patriarchy Capital: Eyrie Keep Racial Mix: Human Elven other. Primary Religions: Vala, various other. Languages: Quenya, Arailaner, Greek Legal Quirks:'''Eyrie has no law outside of Imperial Law. '''Cities, Towns, and Major Landmarks: Eyrie Keep -- The largest castle known. The outer walls span 30 miles in length. It is the location of the Imperial Mint. and Army training grounds. It was formerly the capital of the Empire Woodmanor -- The Imperial Capital. The Grand Court is held yearly in the Season of Fire. This swells the population of this small city by as much as 10 times the normal number. It is usually a sleepy little city. Quayside -- The port for Woodmanor located on Woodmanor Lake. Quayside is one of the largest shipyards in the Empire and the main yard building flying vessels for the Imperial Navy. Noted Persons: VIPs are so thick you can't help but step on them. A quid and linage will get you a pint. Other: Founding nation of the Empire. For that no more important than any other nation in the Empire. Fornowerrowdelf Ruler: Grandfather Durin Iornhand -- male Dwarf Government: Monarchy Capital: Kron Deep Racial Mix: Dwarven, Human, other. Primary Religions: The Dwarven Lords among others. Languages: Dwarven, Greek Legal Quirks: Land is measured by the cubic area. A patch on the surface can have Several different owners underground. Cities, Towns, and Major Landmarks: Kron Deep -- Capital and one of the few truly underground cities to have direct and easy surface access. Noted Persons: Other: Several times splitting the kingdom into surface and "deep" parts has been discussed. Ironhand is against this not for any desire to control the surface, but to keep the Dwarven people from ignoring the surface. Janorda Ruler: The Most High and Holy Abba Eecreeana Suzerain of Janorda -- male Phoenix Government: Monarchy Capital: The City of Abba Racial Mix: Human, Elf, Gnome, Hobbit, other. Primary Religions: none primary, may practiced. Languages: Greek, Quenya Legal Quirks: Eecreeana is known as the "Law Taker". Contrary to some rulers that make rules, Eecreeana studies local law codes to eliminate laws he feels are unnecessary. He seems to feel most law is unnecessary. Cities, Towns, and Major Landmarks: Abba Sanctuary -- Ancient residence of the Abbas and legendary Fool Killer. Delta -- Large port city in the north of the Kingdom. Durum Town -- Residence of Abba Eecreeana Ladywood -- An area of forest primeval. The Lady Molly Abba is said to have a cabin deep in this area. Riverforks -- Good sized city in the Lakelands region. Noted Persons: Molly Abba -- Queen and legendary beauty. Coran the Golden -- Knight Commander, Imperial household. He makes his home in the Riverforks area. Other: "Janorda" has existed in some form for over 70,000 years. It was founded by the Abbas at that time under the patronage of Avix the Kite, a now dead god. Kigeya Ruler: King Stonn son of Stonn -- male Human Government: Monarchy Capital: Racial Mix: Primary Religions: Languages: Legal Quirks: Cities, Towns, and Major Landmarks: Noted Persons: Other: Maunritainia Ruler: King Osmund Palmer -- male Human Government: Monarchy Capital: Ravenswall Racial Mix: Majority Human, mostly Airilaners with a smattering of other races they have large Gnomish population. Primary Religions:'Tesral and other Avians, Angelics, Vala. '''Languages:'Airilaner, Quenya, Gnomish '''Legal Quirks: Cities, Towns, and Major Landmarks: Noted Persons: Crown Prince Richard Palmer (Married to Harimad of the Horseclans, (shudder) Other: The Cavilers of Maunritainia practice the "Art of Courtly Love", not that it is not practiced elsewhere but they are the major leagues if you will. Every Knight must have a Lady to whom he pays court and defends the honor of. The more inaccessible the better. The rules are complex and it has nothing to do with sex. Merin Ruler: Lirica -- female half Phoenix Government: Monarchy Capital: Merin Castle Racial Mix: Primary Religions: Languages: Legal Quirks: Cities, Towns, and Major Landmarks: '' Merin Castle'' -- The fortification the city is named for is a long ruin and dungeon that has never been fully cleared out. The bottom of the place has not been found. Noted Persons: Other: Novimeer Ruler: The Most High and Holy Havan Demeritich KoE -- male Phoenix Government: Monarchy Capital: Novi St. Petrograd Racial Mix: Human, other Primary Religions: Church of Creation, Vala, others Languages: Russian, Quenya Legal Quirks: While the Tzar is the ruler of the Kingdom many towns are ruled by Town Meetings. All adults in the town meet to discuss issues and vote on them. The town will have an executive that deals with minor issues between meetings and is chosen in those meetings. Cities, Towns, and Major Landmarks: God's Wound Lake -- Site of the meteor hit 96,000 years ago. It is the central feature of the Kingdom. Novi St. Petrograd -- Largest city in the kingdom and the main trading hub of the area. Orontqualin -- Roughly the Mountain of Death. Central Island in God's Wound Lake, the result of the rebound peak. It is the site of the major temple of Agarwaien. It is the old site of Calaborleen. Rasputangrad -- Second largest city. It is known for the Romanov University, a major and well respected center of learning. Noted Persons: Ivan Demeritich KoE -- Twin brother of the Tzar, and Imperial Consort. Gerogri Ivanovich, Third god of the "Three Brothers" of the Church of Creation Baba Yaga? -- Persistent rumor places her magic hut in the hills of Novimeer. No one seems to have the exact location, but it does move. Local people see her as a stern, perhaps cruel, but fair personage that is to be respected. Other: Founded by the White Russians some 10,000 years ago. They fled the demon Bolshevik with the aid of St. Rasputin and Baba Yaga. The land around God's Wound Lake was still seen as a cursed land. The White Russians took the cursed land and prospered. Phichi Ruler: Tyrant Shara Godin -- female Human Government: Monarchy Capital: Phichi Racial Mix: Human, Gnome, other. Primary Religions: Greeks, Orgy, Gnomish. Languages: Greek, Atilian, Gnome Legal Quirks:'''The Guilds are very strong here. They have weight of legal writ as the Council of the Guilds is one of the Tyrant's advisers. '''Cities, Towns, and Major Landmarks: Phichi -- Built into the side of a blown out volcano, it vies with Seahaven for largest city in the Empire, hampered by Streets that need stairs in places. The city is noted for the Watchmakers Guild. It is the leading maker of watches and clocks in the world. Noted Persons: Bron Klickintocken -- Male Gnome: Grandmaster of the Watchmaker's Guild. The second most powerful man in the city, some would say the first. Other: The only other City State in the empire. While there is territory about the city is is of little importance compared to the city itself. The countryside is a favored residence of those wishing their privacy as the city treats the land with benign neglect. Rior Ruler: Oterlord Tanith Killip -- female Human Government: Monarcy Capital: Lankmar Racial Mix: Human, Gnome, Dwarf, other. Primary Religions: Many present none primary. Languages: Altilian, Quenya, Greek. Legal Quirks: A highly religious and ecumenical place. It has draconian penalties for damaging a religious site, placed to prevent holy wars in ancient times. Cities, Towns, and Major Landmarks: The Mystic Citadel: Castle in Lankmar that is not used in its entirety due to some of the former residents not having left yet. The place is a maze. Rumor places The Mighty Servant of Leuk-O within the walls Tegal Manor: Ancient Fool Killer on the coast. Noted Persons: Shadowhawk -- The god of Lanklmar. Seahaven Ruler: Prince Abba Book male human (mostly) Government: Monarchy Capital: Seahaven -- The largest City in the Empire Racial Mix: Human, Elven, other Primary Religions: Olympian Vala, other Languages: Greek, Quenya. Legal Quirks: Cities, Towns, and Major Landmarks: The Steel Bridge: A five mile long span with a 2.5 mile suspension bridge in the middle. The whole plated in mithril. Built in the reign of King Garrn Steel, The Great River The largest river in Eyrie or any place else. It is the gateway to the inner Empire. The Mountain: AKA The Rock, Seahaven Mountain. Anomalous geography that the city itself is built on. The granite mountain and plateau have no business being there. Noted Persons: Willis Blackmane and family live in the South Rock location. Other: Seahaven is the second city state in the empire. Positioned between the Kingdoms and the Duchies in size. Thunder Mountains Ruler: Grandfather Boralin Kenshjalid -- male Dwarf Government: Monarchy Capital: Thunderhold Racial Mix: Primary Religions: Languages: Legal Quirks: '''Cities, Towns, and Major Landmarks: Bron Cavrens'' -- ancient Dwarven delving to the west of Thunderhold. they well predate the current settlement. They are crumbling and unsafe. Noted Persons: Other: Turkairi Ruler: King Gordon -- male Human Capital: Varkara Racial Mix: Human, Other Primary Religions: Languages: Aralanier, Quenya Legal Quirks: Cities, Towns, and Major Landmarks: Noted Persons: Other: Veidika Ruler: Edmund Quet KoE -- male Human Government: Monarchy Capital: Varkara Racial Mix: Human, Other Primary Religions: Languages: Aralanier, Quenya Legal Quirks: Cities, Towns, and Major Landmarks: Noted Persons: Other: Tahairia Ruler: Elorvar Whitewind KoE -- male Human Government: Monarchy Capital: Racial Mix: Primary Religions: Languages: Legal Quirks: Cities, Towns, and Major Landmarks: Noted Persons: Other: Category:Politics Category:Supernatural Category:Outsiders Category:Greyhawke Category:Greyhawke Gazetteer